Videl No Kumon
by Susurros de la Musa
Summary: esta es una nota importante porfas lean y enterense de mis drasticas decisiones U y espero em sigan apoyando, arigato na no da
1. prologo

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Videl No Kumon 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Prologo... 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Todos los alumnos permanecía atentos a la clase, o por lo menos eso aparentaban, ya que mas de la mitad de ellos estaban muertos de aburrimiento... inclusive el mas inteligente y responsable de todos ellos garabateaba en su cuaderno sin prestar atención a lo que su maestro decía (ciertamente todo ya lo sabia)  

**_You are always shining,_**

**_Your smile is just like a tiny star._**

**_I cherish it very much. (everlasting starlight)_**

**_That day I couldn't protect you,_**

**_I can only hold my remorseful tears,_**

**_What was left was pain ( I can never forget you sweetheart)_**

A dos lugares arriba de el se encontraba una chica de cortos cabellos negros notablemente aburrida, balanceaba el lápiz que en la boca mientras lo mordía, sumida en la música que escuchaba en su moderno sistema de sonido, cuyos audífonos eran casi imprescindibles para sus maestros, dado que prácticamente eran sus pequeños aretes de donde salían (lo ultimo en tecnología de la capsule cortp XD) observaba todo... y a la vez nada... pero sin duda su mirada se perdía en aquel joven de cabellos negros y alzados, de apariencia inocentona y algo aniñada en algunas ocasiones que no dejaba de garabatear en su libreta 

****

**_Search for your love, crystal of the universe_**

**_Search for your love, don't cry for me_**

**_Search for your love, as a matter of fact_**

**_I love to hold you tightly._**

Había conocido todo de el en tan poco tiempo... parecía una mentira lo que podía ocultar tras ese velo de inocencia y sencillez que lo caracterizaban... si bien ahora medio mundo era conocedor de uno de sus secretos  ella era la única que conocía el mas grande... su origen... su verdadera forma de ser... era la única que compartía sus secretos e inquietudes... lo cual la hacia sentirse muy especial, especial para el que le había robado el corazón con tan solo una sonrisa...

****

****

**_I've always been looking for your sweet smell,_**

**_to_****_ convey my voice. (I love you)_**

**_Where are you now? (Moonlight Princess)_**

**_Our Princess_**

**_Answer me right away (Answer for me)_**

**_Anwer_****_ me gently (Answer for me)_**

Lo primero que pensó de el al verlo la primera vez al entrar en aquel salón de clases, y debía admitirlo, fue que era un completo tonto, uno entre tantos chicos inteligentes e introvertidos que lo mas que les interesaba eran sus libros, además de tímido y torpe... pero una gran curiosidad despertó en ella al ser presente de su extraña forma de ser... en especial de sus habilidades incomparables (como las demostradas en la clase de deportes)... durante mucho tiempo lo siguió... casi acosándolo sin que el se diera cuenta (o por lo menos eso creía ella) hasta lograr su objetivo... sin darse cuenta de que al haberse acercado tanto a el ya no podría retroceder...  quedo prendida a su alrededor.... dentro de esa tela de misterio que lo envolvía y no podría escapar... ni tampoco lo deseaba

**_Passing through the remote night sky,_**

**_I'm making a wish infront of a shooting star._**

**_I'm mumbling to myself to see you, (please convey my message starlight)_**

**_Time flies by quickly, I've grown up._**

**_Finally I feel; the pieces of memory are not enough. (please stand by my side sweetheart)_**

Todo de el la sorprendía, ese mundo tan maravilloso de fantasía y misticismo en el que vivía... ella, la chica mas fuerte e imponente que se podía conocer, hija del hombre mas importante del mundo entero, paso a ser nada a su lado... nadie lo conocía, a nadie le importaba si vivía o no... pero a ella si, conocía la verdad oculta por su propio padre, y para ella era mas que suficiente... y el mismo lo dijo, a pesar de querer ocultarse para no causar alboroto su alrededor y poder continuar con su tranquila vida "..._es bueno tener a alguien con quien poder hablar abiertamente..._ " .... eso le basto para poder sentirse la mas afortunada en el mundo... o tal vez en el universo entero...

**_Search for your love, the silver seed_**

**_Search for your love, the boat is floating_**

**_Search for your love, madly_**

**_I was swept away by the current._**

la vida de aquel chico había sido demasiado difícil, Comparada con la suya propia … y aun así siempre podía vérsele con una sonrisa en el rostro y dispuesto a ayudar a los demás... aun no comprendía de donde sacaba tantas energías (donde guardara las pilas este muchacho O.o?)... que acaso nunca se molestaba? Nunca amanecía de malas?... 

en ese preciso instante el chico volteo de reojo, dándose cuenta de que ella no dejaba de mirarlo... y le sonrió dulcemente... la pobre no pudo evitar sonrojarse violentamente, la agarro desprevenida...  y además se reía re ella... eso le causo un sonrojo mas grande

**_I've always been looking for your sweet smell,_**

**_to_****_ convey my voice. (I love you)_**

**_Where_****_ are you now? (Moonlight Princess)_**

**_Our Princess_**

**_Answer me right away (Answer for me)_**

**_Anwer_****_ me gently (Answer for me)_**

Si de aquella manera podía alborotar sus sentidos con tan solo una sonrisa... que lograría si fuera una persona mas abierta... mas extrovertida... como cualquier otro chico normal?... por que ni siquiera a simple vista podría llamársele "normal" ... de una u otra forma debía llamar la atención

**_Answer me right away (Answer for me)_**

**_Anwer_****_ me gently (Answer for me)_**

**_Answer me right away (Answer for me)_**

**_Anwer_****_ me gently (Answer for me)....._**

-Videl... videl estas bien?- preguntaba preocupada una chica de cortos cabellos rubios agitando la mano rápidamente frente a su amiga tratando de llamar su atención

-he?... si... estoy bien iresa- le contesto mientras su amiga le sonreía levantándose de su asiento al igual que todos los demás chicos en el salón

-bueno, entonces vamonos.... apresúrate! Hagamos que gohan y shapna nos paguen los helados- le grito alegremente mientras bajaba las escaleras adelantándose a su amiga... pero fue interrumpida por una alarmita roja que tintineaba desde su reloj

-si? Habla videl- respondió al transmisor que tenia sujeto a su muñeca

#Srta. videl! Necesitamos urgentemente a los sayaman en el banco central! Hay un robo en proceso!!#

-para aya vamos- respondió decidida y corto la comunicación para salir corriendo hacia sus amigos –disculpen chicos, pero gohan y yo nos vamos-

-pe... pero videl! A donde van?-trato de detenerlos shapna

-tenemos algo importante que hacer!-

-a si?- le pregunto gohan en tono despistado, fastidiando a su compañera

-siii... que no recuerdas la cita que teníamos pendiente gohan?! Me prometiste que iríamos hoy al cine!- le respondió (safe!! .)

-haaaa..."esa cita"... bueno! nos vemos chicos jejeje- 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Mi primer fanfic de dbz!! Dedicado a mi pareja favorita de este anime ^.^ ku ku ku tal ves sea algo diferente a lo que generalmente leen en esta sección (realmente no lo se ya que nunca he leído un fic de esta sección u.ú) pero puedo estar casi segura, ya que su trama será algo "diferente" a lo que comúnmente alguien esperaría tratándose de dbz... 

su titulo lo dice todo "Videl no Kumon" o "El deseo de Videl"  en español, trata sobre eso precisamente, lo que sucede cuando Videl pide un deseo (no precisamente a las esferas del dragón) pero este no saldrá como ella lo esperaba ("siempre ten cuidado con lo que deseas" u.ú, no olviden eso!)

este primer capitulo es mas que nada un prologo, presentado como un songfic, dejando ver todos los pensamientos de la protagonista... espero que no van este fic como un típico "que pasaría si..." ya que no lo será... espero les guste y RR!!

weno, me dejo de palabrerías! ustedes mismos léanlo y RR!!!

Ja ne!!

Cerezo Astorya

*~The Seed Borne Muse ~* 

Miembro de la Orden de los susurros de la musa

Y si, kikyo debe morir!!!

(P.D.... que corto me quedo este remedo de prologo ._.U)


	2. 01: Pide un deseo

Videl No Kumon

* * *

01: ... pide un deseo ...

* * *

el centro de la ciudad era un enorme caos por el asalto en el banco central de ciudad Satán, había miles de policías rodeando el lugar impidiendo el escape de los bandidos que habían tomado varios rehenes y los disparos estaban a la orden del día

-ya lo saben!!! Queremos un helicóptero para escapar y otros tres millones!! Si no, mataremos a todas estas personas!!!- grito uno de los tipos disparando hacia una de las patrullas

-no si podemos evitarlo!!- se escucharon dos voces gritar al unísono, todos loe presentes voltearon hacia un poste de luz, sobre el cual se encontraban dos personas

-mientras la maldad azote el mundo la llama de la justicia seguirá latente!!- dijeron los dos saltando desde el poste hasta quedar frente a los policías y maleantes, en una coreografía algo... digamos , ridícula? (oigan! Es la verdad, amo a gozan, pero con esos pasitos tun tun se pasan de lanza u.úU)

–soy el gran sayaman # 1!!- grito el chico de traje negro con saco verde y una pañoleta blanca en la cabeza, terminado con un par de gafas obscuras

-y yo el # 2!!- le secundo una muchacha, vestida igual que el, pero en lugar de los lentes y la pañoleta llevaba un casco blanco con rosa, a su alrededor se escuchaban miles de gritos de _"son los sayamanes! Estamos salvados!!"_ etc, etc

los Sayamanes no pudieron terminar con su discurso al verse interrumpidos por un mar de balas que se dirigieron hacia ellos, pero que esquivaron fácilmente, en unos cuantos segundos los dos chicos desarmaron y dejaron inconscientes a los maleantes, liberando a los rehenes y salvando por completo la situación.

En resumen, un típico día de trabajo que siempre terminaba con las ovaciones de los presentes y de los policías que les agradecían su gran ayuda.

* * *

la tarde paso tranquila, sin mas incidentes, los dos chicos caminaban por las calles de ciudad Satán, ninguno de los dos hablaba ya que iba mas concentrados en sus helados que se derretían por el calor que hacia

-y que piensas hacer mas tarde Gohan?- pregunto Videl como lo mas normal del mundo, tratando de sacar conversación

-he? ... pues no se, creo que regresare a casa y entrenare un rato con mi padre, o jugare con Goten, o iré a alimentar al gran dragón... no se, lo primero que se me ocurra- comento de manera despreocupada, encogiéndose de hombros

-ho...- fue lo único que dijo, parecía algo desilusionada –y... que te parece si vamos al cine? Después de todo tenemos toda la tarde libre y seria demasiado aburrido que regresaras tan pronto a tu casa- Gohan volteo a verla, pensando, y finalmente asinti

-creo que tienes razón, además si los chicos nos ven y se enteran de que no fuimos podrían descubrirnos- Videl casi se cae de espaldas, COMO PODIA SER UN HOMBRE TANDESPISTADO?! POR QUE NO SIMPLREMENTE PODIA DECIR QUE ERA UNA CITA POR DIOS!!

La pobre no comprendía cual era el problema de Gohan, ella debía dar siempre el primer paso, persuadirlo para salir con ella, pero el siempre se las arreglaba al ultimo para aclarar que NO era una cita.

No podía comprenderlo... Es que acaso Gohan tenia miedo? O simplemente ella no era de su agrado?... si, bien, eran grandes amigos, pero de ahí nada; el nunca había insinuado siquiera sentir algo más por Videl, solamente cuando se sonrojaba cada que si madre les mencionaba la palabra "boda", siempre preguntando cuando se casarían, pero eso no demostraba nada, mas que la vergüenza que le causaban los comentarios Milk.

Toda la situación ya la estaba cansando, había echo todo lo posible por que Gohan se diera cuenta de lo que sentía por el, incluso había pensado en darse por vencida y dejar todo ese juego a un lado, ya que al parecer a el solo le interesaba como amiga o compañera de lucha...

Gohan volteo a ver a Videl, que se había detenido momentos antes, se notaba algo seria

-estas bien Videl?- le pregunto, ella solo asintió y se dio media vuelta –o...oye, a donde vas?!-

-a casa, recordé que tengo algo importante que hacer...-

-entonces te acompaño...-

-no es necesario- y salio corriendo de ahí dejando a Gohan perplejo y preocupado

* * *

ya era bastante tarde, alrededor de las 10:30 y gozan no podía sacarse de la cabeza el extraño comportamiento de Videl, quería llamarla, pero no se abrevia ya que según parecía todo era su culpa, estaba acaso enfadada con el?

no paraba de dar vueltas por la habitación, levantaba el auricular del teléfono, marcaba, para después colgar rápidamente cuando parecía que alguien contestaría

-Gohan, dice tu madre que ya te duermas, o si no mañana no podrás levantarte- le dijo Goku desde la puerta –estas bien hijo? -

-hee.. si, es solo que estoy algo preocupado por Videl...- le comento cabizbajo sentándose sobre la cama, -al parecer esta molesta conmigo-

-pues que fue lo que hiciste hijo?!- le pregunto mientras se sentaba a su lado

-eso es lo malo! Ni siquiera se que fue lo que hice para que se molestara!!!-

-....mujeres...- resoplaron los dos en son de resignación

-y por que no la llamas?- gozan negó con la cabeza

-... ya lo intente-

-... bueno, entonces lo mejor será que hables con ella en la mañana... y mejor duérmete ya o si no tu medre se va a enojar, y yo mejor me voy a acostar a Goten, por que si no es capas de quedarse jugando toda la noche- dijo Goku mientras salía rumbo a la nueva habitación de Goten en la cual se echaban muchos ruidos

-creo que papa tiene razón... mejor me duermo y mañana hablare con ella- y así, apago la luz y se acostó a dormir, dándole aun vueltas al asunto

* * *

Pasaban ya de las dos de la mañana, y Videl no podía aun conciliar el sueño. Había pasado la mitad de la noche dando vueltas en su cama pensando en lo mismo: en Gohan y en su maldito comportamiento, y aun no podía comprenderlo, así que decidió dejarlo por la paz y que fuera lo que kami decidiera (y pobre de ti que sea alo malo he Dende?!!)

Se levanto de la cama y se puso su bata para dirigirse a la cocina por un poco de agua, ya que repentinamente la sed la invadió. Camino un rato por los obscuros pasillos de la enorme mansión Satán, hasta que una pequeña lucecilla tintineante llamo su atención, y claro, como toda buena chica (metiche que le dicen) ;a siguió, llegando hasta lo que fuera El viejo despacho de su madre, en el que se encontraban todas sus cosa: cuadros pintados por ella, papeles, sus libros, etc, etc.

Después de haber paseado la vista por todo el lugar, que a pesar de no haber sido abierto desde hace varios años se encontraba impecable, sin ni una mota de polvo, a lo mejor su padre mandaba limpiarlo de vez en cuando pero ella nunca había visto entrar a nadie, se topo nuevamente con aquella lucecita roja la cual se poso sobre un viejo cofre de madera con detalles dorados, que se encontraba sobre una mesita a un lado de la ventana, así que estaba iluminado por la luz de luna que alcanzaba a colarse por entre las cortinas.

Videl, curiosa, se acerco y tomo el cofre, logrando que la lucecita se desvaneciera. Intrigada por lo que pudiera contener lo intento abrir, pero parecía tener seguro... algo le hizo pensar en la cadena que traía colgando en el cuello y se la saco, en ella tenia un pequeño anillo dorado como dije; observo bien la caja, y sobre la tapa se veía algo parecido a una grieta, precisamente de la forma y tamaño del anillo; por mero instigo introdujo la joya ahí y escucho un leve "click" presiono el botón que se encontraba en el centro del anillo y automáticamente se volvió a escuchar el click , pero esta vez la caja se abrió.

Videl la observaba con sumo interés, en especial ese brillo que provenía de adentro, lentamente la abrió y pudo ver adentro un pequeño cristal tornasol, con un extraño grabado, no resistió la tentación y lo tomo, dejando el cofrecito a un lado, al ver bien se dio cuenta de que al lado de donde estuvo aquella joya se encontraba un anillo plateado, con un diamante incrustado diamante y varios pequeños a cada lado

-Es hermoso...- se dijo a si misma mientras lo tomaba

_-... si que lo es...-_ se escucho una voz detrás suyo, asustada, Videl se dio vuelta, para toparse con una chica de cortos cabellos verdosos que la observaba sonriente

-pero quien rayos eres tu?! Que haces aquí?1 llamare a seguridad!!!- cuando quiso salir corriendo la chica la detuvo sujetándola de un brazo

_-no te asustes Videl - _le pidió con voz juguetona

-como sabes mi nombre?! Quien eres?!- le pregunto asustada

_-por que yo lo se todo de ti, ya que tu fuiste quien me libero... mi nombre es Morphie, y soy el espíritu que permanecía encerrado dentro de este cristal que sujetas en tus manos -_

-u... un espíritu?!!-

_-bueno, mas bien soy como una especia de hada, pero de mayor tamaño U-_

-y... y que se supone que quieres de mi?!- Videl apenas y reacciono

_-yo de ti?, nada mujer!!! La pregunta es: que quieres TU de mi...-_ le corrigió –_yo estoy aquí para cumplirte tu mas grande deseo por haberme liberado -_

-pe... pero yo no tengo ningún deseo...- Morphie la miro dudosa

_-ne... todos en este mundo tiene algún deseo, como fama!-_ y a su alrededor aparecieron miles de fotógrafos y el Hada vestida con un costoso abrigo y lentes obscuros _-...O grandes riquezas!!-_ a su alrededor apareció una montaña de dinero _-... ne, pero eso a ti te sobra cierto?- _la chica regreso a la normalidad recargándose en l hombro de Videl, que aun trataba de procesar lo que ocurría _-... pero... que tal lo relacionado con cierto apuesto y lindo chico de cabellos negros y puntiagudos?! Heheheheh?!- _Videl se sonrojo y la chica sonrió –_lo sabia!!... entonces dime, ese será tu deseo?-_

-pe... pero yo no podría pedir ESO!- Morphie la miro fastidiada

_-hay mujer, claro que puedes!!... que parte de "todo lo que tu desees" no comprendes?!... puedo volver realidad todo lo que me pidas... a excepción de 1: volver a la vida a alguna persona 2: controlar la mente de alguien para que haga lo que tu pidas y 3: hacer que alguien se enamore de ti...-_

-... y no es eso prácticamente lo que tendrías que hacer?!- pregunto dudosa   
Videl

_-nop... –_ le guiño un ojo- _lo que haríamos seria solamente un "leve ajuste de personalidad", tu no te preocupes y deja todo en manos de la maravillosa y grandiosa Morphie que todo lo puede, confía en mi, nunca nada me ha salido mal o._ ,_si no tu no estarías aquí en primer lugar XDDD_ –dijo lo ultimo en voz baja, que Videl apenas y pudo escuchar

-dijiste algo?!-

_-hee... no nada U, ahora lo único que tienes que hacer es pensar en tu deseo antes de dormirte sujetando el cristal, el cual siempre deberás traer contigo – _en ese instante las dos chicas aparecieron en la habitación de Videl en un parpadeo

-digamos que te creo toda esta patraña... dime, como es que llegaste hasta aquí? Que hacías en la habitación de mi madre?!- le pregunto mientras se recostaba y el hada la arropaba felizmente

_- digamos que ella alguna vez estuvo tan confundida que tu . -_

-pero, a que te refie.... res- no pudo continuar ya que la chica le cerro los ojos, logrando que cayera dormida con la piedra entre sus manos

_-sin duda te pareces a tu madre ... bueno, tengo mucho que hacer -_ y con un chasquido de dedos se esfumo

* * *

a la mañana siguiente....

-DIOS MIO!! NO ME DESPERTE!! SE ME HACE TARDE!! NOLLEGO NO LLEGO!!- gritaba una histérica Videl que corría por toda su habitación arreglándose, ya que su despertador no había sonado se levanto tarde, y faltaban 15 minutos para que las clases comenzaran, rápidamente se puso como pudo una falda color crema, una blusa blanca y una chamarra del mismo color que la falda, al igual que los zapatos que combinaban, se dirigió al tocador y tomo el sepillo sin siquiera voltearse a ver, al pasarse el sepillo por su "corta" melena lo sintió atascarse, lo cual era muy raro, se todo el cabello para ver cual era el problema y lo que sintió la asusto, rápidamente se volteo al espejo y que fue lo que vio?... a ella, si, pero su cabello hora estaba largo hasta mas debajo de los hombros

-PERO QUE DEMONIOS?!!-

DING dong DING dong.... sonó la campana anunciando el comienzo de clases

Iresa esperaba impaciente a su amiga en su sitio de siempre, era muy raro que Videl llegara tarde, y en eso la vio entrar, corriendo quedo sorprendida

-Videl... pero que le paso a tu cabello?!!- la pobre no sabia que contestar, que explicación podía dar a que su cabello creciera tan notoriamente de un día para otro?! –pero mira que revuelto lo traes?! Tan tarde te levantaste que ni siquiera pudiste peinarte?- se rió la rubia, Videl no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo – y ese traje, Es nuevo? Es bastante bonito no te molestaría que copiara tu estilo?- su amiga negó incrédula, LA MISMA IRESA LA HABIA ACOMPAÑADO A COMPRARLO Y PARECIA NO HABERLO VISTO NUNCA!!!

-o... oye iresa... que día es hoy?- pregunto dudosa

-pobre Videl U la fiesta estuvo muy prendida acaso? Y ni siquiera me invitaste, mala-

-he? Que fiesta?!-

-es que parece que hubieras pasado toda la noche de fiesta U-

-no... no fue eso, simplemente no pude dormir-

-ejem... disculpen señoritas, podría comenzar con mi clase ya? Si no es mucha molestia- pregunto el maestro que acababa de entrar al salón

-lo sentimos!- dijeron las dos al unísono

-bueno, antes de comenzar quiero presentarles a un nuevo alumno que estará con nosotros a partir de ahora- indico señalando la entrada –pasa por favor- la puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a un chico alto, de cabello negro puntiagudo, vestido con una camisa azul fuerte de manga larga algo ajustada al cuerpo que resaltaba sus músculos, un pantalón negro y zapatos del mismo color, llevaba una cadena con dos placas y para rematar lentes obscuros, que se quito al entrar y los guardo en su mochila negra mostrando sus ojos negros que miraban seguros todo el lugar

todas las chicas lo observaron atentamente, estaban mas que embelesadas con tremendo chico que acababa de entrar, apuesto, notablemente fuerte y con una mirada que mataba

-mi nombre es Son Gohan, mucho gusto- su voz varonil logro arrebatar un suspiro a mas de una

-Gohan caco 10en todos los exámenes de admisión, espero que muchos de ustedes aprendan algo de el... por favor toma asiento- y así fue, con paso seguro llego hasta un lugar vació, justamente al lado de Videl, a la cual sonrió de manera coqueta

-"algo anda mal aquí... muy mal"- pensó la pobre y espantada Videl

jojojojojoj el primer Cáp. de VNK espero les haya gustado1 y gome ne por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar jejejej , realmente los maestros nos han tenido demasiado cargados de trabajo, como son los últimos meses de clases y la graduación esta en puerta (shiiii a la uni!! A la uni!!! Hasta nunca CBACH!!) ejem, nos han cargado demasiado trabajo, y los pocos momentos que tengo para escribir los tengo que repartir entre nueve fics U eso es algo pesado sabían? jejejej, bueno, basta de excusas y RR!!!

ha! y agradesco a ShihoKudo,a shadir, a polluela, a prinsses Mko y a todos los ke dejaron review, o a los que lo leueron aunque no lo hayan dejado

Ja ne!

Cerezo Astorya

Y si, kikyo debe morir!!!


	3. 02: un dia extraño

Videl No Kumon

* * *

_02: ... un día extraño..._

* * *

las horas pasaron muy lentamente y Videl se desesperaba cada vez mas, nada estaba bien, acaso había regresado hasta el día en que conoció a Gohan?! Que rayos había echo ese remedo de hada?!.

Por fin la clase de ingles había terminado...todo había ocurrido tal y como lo recordaba: Iresa comenzó a hablar con Gohan casi desde que este llego a sentarse junto a ellas, estaba mas que encandilada con el chico, y le narro la historia de que Videl era la hija de mister Satán y este se hizo el sorprendido, pero soltó una risotada que ellos alcanzaron a escuchar.

También hablaron sobre el guerrero dorado, en ese instante Videl volteo a ver al chico de reojo, pero este solamente estaba con la cabeza recargada en su mano, leyendo el libro y con una sonrisa en la boca, sabia que hablaban de el y eso le agradaba, pero permanecía callado, después de todo no era tonto como para revelarse ante todos.

* * *

A la siguiente hora tocaba deportes, ya todos se encontraban en la cancha de béisbol esperando al entrenador, después de un rato de dilución se decido que Gohan entraría en el equipo de vides

_-"todo esta demasiado extraño, acaso el tiempo retrocedió, o solamente sus memorias?! Rayos! Donde esta un diario cuando se le necesita"- _el partido siguió tranquilo y nada fuera de lo común, hasta que Gohan detuvo en Hon run de Shapna con un salto de 8 metros de altura dejando a todos sorprendidos, menos a Videl que ni siquiera lo miro por estar sumida en sus pensamientos, Gohan mando la bola a Home con una fuerza impresionante siendo que la lanzo levemente, causando un alboroto entro los alumnos mientras bajaba tranquilamente y con una sonrisa de triunfo en los labios

_-"no entiendo!! Y lo peor es que nos e como diablos comunicarme con Morphie... diablos que haré?! Que haré?... y mi padre? Como estará? Ni siquiera lo vi esta mañana... y Bulma y los padres de Gohan me recordaran?!!"-_

era el turno al bat de Gohan, se encofraba bastante confiado y shapna bastante molesto con el por haber detenido su hon run perfecto, por lo cual se dio a la tarea de fastidiarle el día lanzándole una bola, la cual si no esquivaba podría matarlo

Gohan sin querer volteo a ver a Videl, esa chica lo tenia intrigado... como seria ser la hija de un loco como Mr. Satan? Seria igual de payasa que el? no lo parecía, se veía una chica bastante seria, además de muy hermosa

Mientras pensaba no se dio cuenta de que la bola ya había sido lanzada así que no pudo esquivarla y lo golpeo directamente en la cien, todos parecían horrorizados, menos Gohan al que nada mas se le había caído la gorra, este la levanto como si nada y la sacudió ante las miradas atónitas de todos que murmuraban "este debería estar muerto, es increíble" y cosas como esas

-eso es bola muerta cierto?- pregunto tranquilamente, el maestro asintió con la boca abierta y el muchacho corrió hasta primera sonriente

* * *

-Videl estas bien? Todo el partido parecías distraída, ni siquiera le prestaste atención a las grandes hazañas de Gohan, que por cierto estuvo fabuloso!- Gohan sonrió volteando a ver a Videl, esperando una respuesta, o por lo menos una sonrisa de afirmación, pero nada, la chica solamente tomo sus cosas y salio del salón igual de pensativa como lo había estado todo el día

-tu amiga es muy extraña Iresa...- comento el pelinegro

- no lo es... solamente que ha estado demasiado extraña todo el día, tal vez no durmió bien-

los dos chicos salieron tras Videl, encontrándosela en los pasillos platicando con Shapna

-precisamente a ti te buscaba- dijo el rubio, refiriéndose a Gohan –ya as pensado a que club te unirás? E ve que eres bastante fuerte, podrías unirte al de boxeo, nos serias de gran ayuda- Gohan estuvo a punto de responder, pero Videl se le adelanto

- no creo que el pueda, su casa queda demasiado lejos de aquí como para quedarse a un club-

-como lo sabes?- pregunto extrañada su amiga

-hem... los escuche mientras platicaban en clases- contesto apenada, casi metía las cuatro patas

-ha... pero es cierto lo que ella dice, vivo demasiado lejos- comento Gohan mirando a Videl de manera extrañamente divertida, lo cual le incomodo muchísimo a la joven

-hem... bueno... yo tengo que irme, tengo entrenamiento y no puedo llegar tarde, nos vemos mañana- y así Videl se fue corriendo dejando a los demás con la palabra en la boca

-y dime Iresa... Videl es fuerte? O solamente presume?- pregunto Gohan aparentemente interesado, a lo que Iresa le respondió animadamente

- por supuesto que lo es, es mucho muy fuerte, hay quienes dicen que supera al mismo Mr Satán- Gohan se quedo pensando en ese hombre, y tuvo que contener un ataque de risa

_-"debes de estar bromeando jajajajaj ese tipo es un payaso jajajajajaja"_- penso, Iresa lo miraba extrañado, mientras Shapna lo veía fastidiado, no le gustaba nada la forma en la que veía a Videl

* * *

-donde rayo esta esa malita de Morphie?!!!- gritaba por todos lados Videl, mientras atravesaba un parque cercano a la escuela para llegar pronto a su casa

_-me buscabas?-_ pregunto una chica vestida con una falda negra súper corta y un top amarillo chillante, con sandalias amarillas con tiras bailarinas que llegaban hasta la rodilla y accesorios de las manos (entiendase pulseras, anillos, etc, etc) y broches a los lados de su corto cabello verdoso para que esta no le tapara el rostro, que se encontraba recargada en un árbol cercano

-donde rayos te habías metido?!! Y que demonios sucede?!! que le hiciste a Gohan, por que actúa así de extraño, por que mi cabello creció?!! Acaso regresaste el tiempo?!!- la pobre hada estaba mareada por tanta pregunta

_-serena morena! Todo tiene una explicación!!... yo he andado por aquí y por allá, tenia cosas que hacer, la mente de las personas no es fácil de manipular querida -_

-que has echo que?!!- grito Videl logrando que varias personas que pasaban se le quedaran viendo

_-déjame seguir hablando, preguntas y reclamos al final!-_ Videl se cayo y el hada se dispuso a continuar _-veo que tendré que explicarte todo par que te quedes tranquila... el tiempo no regreso, estamos en el tiempo actual en el que tu vives, la misma fecha y todo, no te aceleres _– la calmo antes de que la molesta chica comenzara de nuevo a gritar- _lo único que hice fue cambiar algunas cosillas, por ejemplo, cambiar la fecha de ingreso de tu amorcito a la escuela por ciertas razones de fuerza mayor, llámese su padre y cierto gordo rosado, ha! y otro detallito insignificante, es que el, ni nadie de los que lo rodean te conoce siquiera-_

-QUE?!!!!!!!!-Morphie se tapo los odios por tremendo grito de Videl que estaba histérica y sorprendida

-_ho__ tu shhh escandalosa, deja te sigo explicando... veras, tu velo de este punto, todo esto es como si tu nunca hubieras conocido a Gohan, todos los eventos que el vivio si sucedieron, como lo relacionado con majin boo, lo único que cambio es que tu nunca estuviste ahí, fuiste borrada de esa parte de la historia de ese chico... no te entristezcas... acaso conoces la frase "borrón y cuenta nueva?" – _ella asintió con lagrimas en los ojos, no podía creer que su querido Gohan no la recordara –_pues eso es lo que sucede! Al no conocerse comenzaran todo de nuevo y así Gohan se enamorara completamente de ti y te confesara sus sentimientos, tal como tu quieres_-

-... pero yo,... no se...- Morphi miro a Videl con fastidio, dudaba demasiado, cuando lo que debería hacer era dejarse llevar, así que la empujo para que siguiera caminando

_-vamos vamos, deja de hablar y camina que se te hará tarde-_ sin comprender siguió caminando

-pero y tu?!- le pregunto, quería saber como localizarla cuando la necesitara

_-ya te lo dije antes, lleva contigo la piedra siempre, así yo sabré cuando me necesites-_y sin mas, el hada desapareció dejando mas confundida a la pobre Videl de lo que ya estaba

* * *

pasaron a lo mucho dos horas desde que salio de la escuela y su encuentro con Morphie, Videl seguía por demás pensativa sin saber que hacer y sin querer regresar a su casa, tenia deseos de caminar y caminar hasta llegar aun lugar en el que sabia que le gustaba mucho estar, pero en ciencia cierta no sabia donde quedaba, o siquiera que lugar era, saco su teléfono para llamar a su casa y que un chofer la recogiera, después de todo estaba atardeciendo y no era seguro andar sola por calles como esas, ni siquiera para la gran Videl, después de todo era una chica y también podía sentir miedo, en estos momentos se sentía mas desprotegida que nunca, estaba confundida por todo lo que pasaba, y mas que nada ya no tenia a Gohan que siempre cuidaba de ella

la noche caía lentamente, el cielo se cubría de un color anaranjado brillante mientras el sol se escondía entre las nubes y el viento comenzaba a soplar, Videl no pudo evitar que el miedo la invadiera, el lugar estaba solitario y la confusión no la dejaba pensar

pronto se vio sujetada por dos brazos de manera salvaje, que la voltearon para ver frente a frente a un tipo alto y fornido, de aspecto rudo y con una mirada extraña que la chica no podía descifrar

-pero que hace una chica como tu tan sola a estas horas?... no te gustaría que te hiciera compañía?- Videl comenzó a temblar, las fuerzas la abandonaron y ni siquiera pudo gritar del susto

-yo... yo...- tartamudeo mientras el hombre la sujetaba tan fuerte que le hacia daño

-vamos, no tengas miedo preciosa... que te parece si nos divertimos un rato?- la lujuria se dibujaba en el rostro del tipo, Videl intento sacarse, pero resulto en vano, como era posible que ella no pudiera con un tipo como ese? Las cosas estaban mal, muy mal

-Gohan...- murmuro mientras una lagrima recorrió su mejilla al cerrar los ojos

-no intentes nada linda, nadie te escuchara ni vendrá a ayúdate jejejeje- rió el hombre sonoramente

-yo no estaría tan seguro, y de ser tu la soltaría- se escucho una voz cerca de ellos, Videl abrió los ojos sorprendida buscando al dueño de aquella voz, que estaba segura haber escuchado muchas veces antes, pero realmente no podía creérselo

-que? vienes de una fiesta de disfraces?... mejor vete de aquí mocoso y no fastidies- bufo el hombre, Videl no pudo ver al chico ya que el hombre se dio vuelta hacia el, quedando ella de espaldas al chico misterioso

-que? te gusta mi traje?- rió, Videl comenzaba a desesperarse –pro realmente no creo que te quede, mejor deja a la chica y no tendré que hacerte daño- en un parpadeo el chico se encontraba al lado del tipo, este sorprendido aventó a Videl que cayo pesadamente golpeándose contra un árbol

el tipo lo ataco, pero el extraño lo esquivo con facilidad y de un solo golpe lo noqueo dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo, al terminar se dirigió hacia Videl que intento levantarse, pero la cabeza le dolía mucho y se encontraba muy mareada

-estas bien?- pregunto el chico, al cual vestía un extraño traje de saco verde y mallas negras, con una pañoleta blanca en su cabeza y unos lentes obscuros que cubrían sus ojos

-eres... eres- Videl a penas pudo decir algo, las palabras no lograban salir y sentía que todo a su alrededor se volvía negro

-soy el gran Sayaman, tranquila, ya estas bien.. oye... espera no te...- decía mientras la chica perdía el conocimiento, la tomo entre sus brazos y miro hacia los lados –ahora que hago?...-

* * *

pesadamente intentaba abrir los ojos, cuanto tiempo habría dormido?, quien sabe, pero la cabeza le dolía horrores, y el ruido que repentinamente se escucho en la habitación no ayudo mucho

-MAMA! MAMA!! VIDEL YA ESTA DESPERTANDO!!- era la voz de un niño, curiosamente le parecía también muy familiar, abrió los ojos completamente y trato de ponerse de pie, pero el mareo se lo impidió y callo sentada en la cama

-mejor no intentes levantarte, permanece acostada- volteo rápidamente hacia el dueño de la voz, y frente a ella, sentado en una silla estaba Gohan mirándola con preocupación –te sientes bien?-

-yo... donde me encuentro?- Gohan no alcanzo a contestar cuando la puerta se abrió de un golpe y entro una mujer, visiblemente preocupada y abraso a Videl

-te encuentras bien?! No te paso nada?! Que fue lo que sucedió?! – preguntaba rápidamente y notablemente desesperada Bulma, mientras inspeccionaba que cada parte de la chica estuviera en su lugar

-yo, he, si, estoy bien... no tienes por que preocuparte tanto Bulma U- dijo con una gota en la nuca... momento... BULMA SI LA RECORDABA?!!

-VIDEL!!!- se escucho otro grito, de un niño que entraba a la habitación, era el pequeño Trunsk que se le veía también preocupado y molesto –estas bien?1 no te hicieron daño?!... en cuanto encuentre a quien se atrevió a molestarte me las pagara, nadie se mete con mi Hermanita sin recibir su merecido!!- Videl se sorprendió mucho y cada vez comprendía menos... COMO QUE TRUNKS LA HABIA LLAMADO HERMANITA?!

-compórtate muchacho- ahora fue vegeta quien entro a la habitación, con su típica expresión de superioridad y con el entrecejo mas fruncido de lo normal –y mejor será que todos salgan, Videl necesita descansar-, y ya después me encargare yo de que el que se haya atrevido a molestarte reciba su merecido, nadie se mete con el gran vegeta y vive para contarlo- que rayos estaba sucediendo... vegeta preocupado por ella?! la pobre no aguanto mas sorpresas y cayo nuevamente desmayada

* * *

ya era de día, la luz entraba por las cortinas de la habitación pegando los rayos directo en su rostro, pesadamente se levanto y se tallo los ojos, todo el lugar estaba impregnado de un delicioso aroma, parecía de mermelada de fresa, casualmente su favorita

al acordarse de lo sucedido el día anterior se paro de un brinco pero se mareo por el movimiento tan rápido y callo sentada en la cama nuevamente

-recuéstate, no seas terca y descansa- volteo rápidamente hacia el dueño de la voz para encontrarse con la seria mirada de vegeta que estaba en la silla en la que horas atrás se encontrara Gohan

la puerta se abrió entrando Trunks a la habitación, al ver a Videl despierta corrió hacia la cama

-despertaste!!- grito alegre –te sientes mejor??- el niño se notaba algo preocupado

-he?... si, ya estoy mejor... Trunks- titubeo al responderle, por que no sabia hasta que punto llegaban sus recuerdos de ella, así que debía cuidar cada palabra que decía

-déjala ya niño, y tu, mejor desayuna de una vez que mas tarde tengo que hablar contigo- dijo seriamente Vegeta señalando una bandeja, que era de donde provenía aquel delicioso aroma, que se encontraba en el buró que estaba al lado de la cama

-si! Veras que todo esta delicioso! Mi papá lo preparo- Videl volteo sorprendida a ver a Vegeta, que bufo

-no es para tanto, Trunks quería hacerte el desayuno, pero no podía dejar que te envenenara, así que yo tuve que prepararlo ya que es el día de descanso e la servidumbre y a las maquinas se les esta dando mantenimiento- trunks asintió y Videl sonrió, aunque le parecía por demás extraño que vegeta tuviera un gesto tan amable para con ella

-muchas gracias señor Vegeta- trunks y vegeta, que ya iban de salida, voltearon extrañados a verla

-señor?- se preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo, por que después de todo, desde cuando Videl lo llamaba señor?!!

-bueno, cuando termines de desayunar date un baño, te hará bien, ya después hablare muy seriamente contigo-y asi vegeta salio dejando a Videl sola en la habitación, muy confundida

* * *

ojojojo asta aki llegue por hoy espero que les siga gustando, lean lean y manden RR!!

Sai jan!

Cerezo astorya

Y si, kikyo debe morir!!!


	4. 03: Mi antigua nueva vida

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
  
Videl No Kumon  
  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
  
03: ... mi antigua nueva vida  
  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
  
Al terminar su desayuno, Videl dejo la bandeja nuevamente en el buró, del cual callo un cuaderno de gruesa pasta lila con una imagen de una "chibi Videl" la cual reconoció que estaba dibujada por ella misma, lo cual le pareció extraño ya que no recordaba la existencia de tal libreta. La tomo entre sus manos y la inspecciono cuidadosamente, parecía algo vieja ya, la hojeo rápidamente y la mayor parte de las hojas estaban usadas, o rayoneadas con garabato que intentaban ser dibujos.  
  
Después de pensarlo unos momentos decidió leerla, por que des[pues de todo por algo estaba ahí. En la primera hoja se encontraba todos sus datos,  
  
Nombre: Videl Satan  
  
Edad: 7 años  
  
-siete años?!- se pregunto a si misma extrañada, , lo cual avivo aun mas su curiosidad, tal vez esa libreta respondería varias de sus preguntas, así que paso la primera pagina y comenzó a leer.  
  
-mi nombre es Videl, y acabo de cumplir 7 años, esta libreta me la regalo la Señorita Bulma. Una amiga de Papá, es muy graciosa y su cabello se ve chistoso ( C: no digan nada o.o comprendan que es una niña) vamos a pasar unos días en su casa por que Papá dijo que tenia asuntos que arreglar con Bulma... pero este lugar es muy grande y aburrido, solamente esta ese señor que siempre esta enojado, creo que se llama Vegeta, es muy raro . no me agrada-  
  
como que conocía a Bulma y Vegeta desde los 7 años?!!! Eso si que estaba raro... así que decidió pasar unas paginas mas para ver que era lo que decían  
  
- Papá dice que nos tenemos que ir, pero yo no quiero! . quiero quedarme a jugar con Vegeta! Prometió entrenarme para ser mas fuerte que mi Papá! Y que si lograba vencerlo me llevaría al parque de diversiones, pero no creo que eso sea posible, por que el es muy fuerte TT... pero no importa! Mejorare y algún día lograre ser mas fuerte que el! – eso si que sonó raro para Videl, siguió pasando paginas  
  
-ya tengo 8 años, papa me dejo ir a visitar a vegeta y Bulma, aunque solo por un fin de semana, Bulma me llevo a comer helado y vegeta solamente entrenaba, Bulma me dijo que era por que unas personas malas iban a venir y vegeta tenia que ganarles, yo creo que si les va a ganar, por que vegeta es muy fuerte! me gusta quedarme fuera de la cápsula para ver como entrena, espero que algún día yo sea tan fuerte como el!- bien, hasta donde comprendía, ella admiraba a vegeta?!!  
  
- Papá no quería salir de viaje por que no quería perderse mi cumpleaños 9, no quería que me molestara con el, pero yo le dije, que si me dejaba pasar las vacaciones en casa de Bulma no habría problema, el accedió y heme aquí, tengo ya 9 años, Bulma me preparo un pastel ella misma, y al parece vegeta la ayudo o.o eso si que es sorpresa, pero de todas formas sabia bueno U, Vegeta quería comprarme un gran regalo de cumpleaños, pero yo le dije que no era necesario, que lo que yo quería era que el me entrenara, para ser algún día tan fuerte como el, al principio se negó, pero finalmente logre convencerlo, prometió que desde mañana comenzaría a enseñarme, primero que nada, a volar... que emoción! podré volar por los cielos igual que el!!- Videl cambio la pagina y siguió leyendo –viva!! Que emoción! Bulma esta embarazada!! Tal vez vegeta no lo diga, pero esta contento también, después de todo es su hijo, algunas veces me molesta que vegeta sea tan serio, y mas con cosas como estas con las que debería saltar de gusto, pero bueno, así es el- se refería a trunks sin lugar a duda, con una sonrisa en la boca, mientras comía lo que le restaba de tostada, paso varias paginas  
  
-dentro de poco el pequeño trunks cumplirá 1 año, es muy lindo! se parece mucho a Bulma, pero saco el carácter de vegeta, aunque no tan gruñón, quería quedarme para celebrarlo con Bulma y vegeta, pero el insistió en que regresar a mi casa, ya que aquí no seria un lugar seguro, me comento que dentro de poco llegarían esas personas con que debería enfrentarse... quienes serán?? Bueno, no importa, después de todo vegeta me dejo instrucciones para seguir con mi entrenamiento, ya puedo volar libremente, pero aun me falta controlar un poco mas mi ki, dice que va aumentando considerablemente en muy poco tiempo y que es un gran progreso, eso me alegra mucho - así que Vegeta era quien le había enseñado a volar? Je, quien lo diría..paso un bonche mas de paginas  
  
-me molesta que Papá se haya dicho que el venció a cell, eso no es cierto y lo se, el no es tan fuerte como vegeta y sus amigos, el chico que lo venció debió haberse quedado con todo el crédito, y no Papá, eso e molesta demasiado!... bueno, por lo menos logre salir de mi casa entre ese mar de reporteros y pude llegar hasta la corporación cápsula, bulma ya me estaba esperando, y me encontré con mi cuarto redecorado o.o se ve genial bulma fue muy Amable, todo lo que me compro es grandioso, dijo que fue en compensación por todo el tiempo que me impidieron visitarlos, pero que debía entender que no era un lugar seguro la corporación durante la batalla con los androides y cell, pero eso ya no importa, ya paso, pero aun no comprendo como mi padre puede ser así, vegeta me dijo que ni a el ni a sus amigos les preocupaba que Papá se quedara con el crédito, que mas bien les hacia un favor, ya que personas como ellos no debían ser conocido públicamente o se armaría un gran escándalo, y mas para ese chico, ya que su padre murió durante la lucha y en esos momentos se encontraba muy triste... tal vez tiene razón, bueno, no se, pero me gustaría conocer a ese chico, bulma dijo que en unos días tal vez, pero que por el momento no era lo mejor... bueno, mejor voy a jugar con trunks, quiero ver si ya puede caminar mas.-  
  
-lo dijo! lo dijo! Su primera palabra fue "iel" quiso decir Videl! Trunks es tan lindo! Y aprende muy rápido!! Se siente genial tener un hermanito, postizo, pero hermanito al fin y al cabo, ya no me siento tan sola, además creo que el siente lo mismo, a pesar de ser tan pequeño, por que es hijo único.- ahora comprendía el por que Trunks le decía hermana, su yo de la libreta tenia razón, se sentía bien tener un hermanito pequeño, postizo, pero hermanito al fin y al cabo U  
  
-por fin! se acerca el torneo Budokai!! Papá ya nos inscribió, lo malo es que tendré que participar en la categoría infantil, demonios! Por que apenas tengo 15 años?!! Vegeta dice que me será fácil ganar, tiene razón, no por nada el me esta entrenando, yo quería que el también entrara, pero me contó que no tenia intenciones de pelear hasta que una persona regresara, solo tenia caso vencerlo a el, no se a quien se referirá, pero no importa , ha! por cierto, hoy vendrá un amiguito de Trunks, creo que su nombre es Goten, es el hermano menor de ese chico que Bulma siempre me menciona, el que venció a cell, no recuerdo su nombre, pero dice que tiene mi edad y que algún día lo conoceré- mmm ese torneo si lo recordaba, lo gano fácilmente, pro al parecer varias cosas habían sido diferentes...  
  
-no puedo creer el regalo que me dio vegeta por graduarme de la secundaria!! Es grandioso!!me regalo, un auto modelo prueba de la corporación, eso quiere decir que yo tengo el único en existencia!! Además nos llevara a mi y a trunks a acampar!! Bulma no vendrá por que tiene negocios que atender, y Papá también, desde que el y Bulma se hicieron socios trabajan mucho juntos, me da gusto que Papá ya no piense solo en peleas, ahora es un hombre de negocios, e incluso se puede llevar bien algunas veces con vegeta, lo cual me da muchísimo gusto, mis dos familias se llevan muy bien - sus dos familias?!! Que quería decir?... al parecer era mucho el cariño que le tenia al príncipe saiyajin y a su familia, y Satan un Hombre de negocios?! Como era eso posible si su padre solamente vivía por y para las peleas?!  
  
Bueno, no tenia importancia ya, lo echo, echo estaba y no podía cambiarlo, o por lo menos no sabia como, lo único que le quedaba por hacer era seguir con su "antigua nueva vida"y haber que pasaba. Cerro el libro y lo dejo en el buró junto a la charola y fue hacia el ropero, lo abrió y encontró una gran variedad de ropa, desde trajes especiales para entrenar, hasta la ropa mas elegante o mas a la moda que pudiera haber "... después de todo esto podría ser divertido" pensó, con una sonrisa en la boca, mientras buscaba que ponerse para meterse a bañar.  
  
Finalmente se decido por un pantalón pescador negro y una camisa negra de manga corta que tenia en la espalda el emblema de la corporación Cápsula en gliter con brillantina, todo azul, y en la manga derecha su nombre de igual forma en gliter, que al parecer fue echa especialmente para ella. al r hacia el baño se topo con una foto que se encontraba en el tocador, estaba ella, unos años atrás, cargando un trunks aun bebe, junto a Bulma y vegeta, que se veía sonriente... todo le parecía muy extraño , y mucho mas que una persona como vegeta se pudiera comportar así  
  
-nunca creí que vegeta pudiera ser tan amable con las personas, y menos conmigo...- comento para si misma  
  
-bueno, es cierto, al principio también me sorprendió, pero tal parece que tu lo obligas a ser así, desde el principio le robaste el corazón Videl, jajaja-comento Bulma, que recién entraba en la habitación, haciendo que Videl diera un brinco de la sorpresa  
  
-Bu... Bulma!- tartamudeo nerviosa  
  
-Vine a ver como estabas... me tenias preocupada- dijo acercándose a Videl y le checava la temperatura –parece que estas bien-  
  
-si, ya me siento mucho mejor U-  
  
-bueno, apresúrate a ducharte, que vegeta te esta esperando en la sala con trunks, quiere hablar contigo, y se ve algo molesto-  
  
-haaaa, si, ya voy o.o -  
  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
  
-Videl esta actuando algo extraña, no crees papá?-comentaba Trunks mientras jugaba en la sala con uno de sus juegos de video, estaba sentado en un sillón, justo frente vegeta, que miraba el televisor cambiando de canal  
  
-así es, tal vez por el golpe... y dime trunks, Gohan dijo si regresaría?- trunks asintió  
  
-me dijo que después, a ver como seguía Videl, que vendría con Goten- dijo, viendo como su padre refunfuñaba mientras seguía cambiando de canales, aunque parecía que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo que veía, estaba mas pendiente de sus pensamientos  
  
-que sucede papa?... parece que todo mundo esta demasiado extraño por aquí hoy-decía Trunks mientras apagaba su juego –Videl! – grito al ver a la susodicha entrando a la habitación tranquilamente, sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo que hacia se sentó al lado de vegeta y le arrebato el control remoto y cambio el canal, para poner una película que se encontró en uno de los canales  
  
-vaya, parece que ya estas mejor- comentan vegeta, in siquiera asombrarse por el acto de Videl, que al darse cuenta de lo que hizo se apeno un poco  
  
-he... si, ya me siento mejor- comento desviando la mirada, para que vegeta no notara lo nerviosa que estaba, después de todo no sabia como comportarse ahora, aunque parecía que lo que hizo no le molesto en mas mínimo al saiyajin –y de que querías hablar conmigo vegeta?-  
  
-de lo que te sucedió la otra noche-a Videl le dio un escalofrió de solo recordarlo –como fue que sucedió eso? Ni siquiera te defendiste... yo nunca te enseñe a ser débil- Videl solo asentía a cada regaño de vegeta, con una gota en la nuca, pero aun así le molestaba que solamente se quejara de ella, sin siquiera detenerse a pensar en lo que pudo haber sentido en ese momento... todo fue como eso de "muchas piedritas rompieron el saco"  
  
-tal vez sea fuerte, pero también tengo derecho a sentir miedo... y lo que estuvo a punto de pasar no fue como para que estuviera dando saltos de alegría, vegeta, así que por favor, no toquemos mas el tema si?-finalizo levantándose de su lugar, salio al balcón y se sentó en una de las sillas de jardín observando el cielo, pensativa  
  
-creo que tienes razón, en fin..- vegeta llego hasta donde Videl, y se recargo en el barandal del balcón –eso debemos cambiarlo, si quieres ser una buena guerrera de veras eliminar esos estupidos temores, si quieres tener miedo, que sea de algo de verdad, no de un idiota pervertido...-  
  
-a... a que te refieres?- preguntó algo temerosa y con una gota en la nuca  
  
-desde hoy reiniciaremos tu entrenamiento, solo que esta vez no serás solo tu, hay otra persona que necesita mucho entrenar, ya que desde hace tiempo solo se ha dedicado a flojear, y creo que debo tomar riendas en el asunto... y ni creas que podrás escapar de mi, así que mejor quédate donde estas- al escucharlo Gohan dio un brinco espantado, al parecer acababa de llegar volando, bajo en el balcón, y al escuchar a vegeta trato de escabullirse, pero ya saben vegeta lo sabe todo o.O  
  
-VIDEL!!!- grito el pequeño Goten, que aterrizo a un lado de Gohan y fue corriendo hacia Videl a abrasarla –Videl! Hace mucho que no te veía, trunks me aviso que llegaste y vine en cuanto mi mama me dejo, podremos jugar los tres otra vez!!- Videl no podía mas que sonreírle a Goten, al parecer el también la recordaba, pero solo como "la hermanita mayor de trunks"  
  
-que era lo que estabas diciendo vegeta?- le pregunto Gohan reuniéndose con Vegeta, y notando finalmente a Videl, que se había mantenido alejado de el  
  
-que desde mañana reanudaras tu entrenamiento, pero no solo tu-  
  
-haaaa... entrenare con trunks?- a vegeta le salio una gota en la nuca  
  
-claro que no! Trunks lleva su rutina de entrenamiento como debe de ser, no como otros que yo conozco, tengo que hablar con ese kakaroto, esa siendo demasiado condescendiente contigo al permitirte hacer lo que quieras, debería ponerte a entrenar tan duro como sea posible en vez de ser yo quien lo haga- a Gohan le salio una gota en la nuca y reía algo apenado  
  
-oye, no es para tanto, y quien será? Entrenare entonces con ese dichoso discípulo tuyo que papá tanto menciona?...sabes, el que tu entrenaras a alguien es demasiado extraño- comentaba sin prestarle atención a los presentes, Videl lo miraba atentamente, finalmente había dejado de lado esa arrogancia que había mostrado en la escuela, ahora era el Gohan que ella conocía – y donde esta?- pregunto volteando a ver a todos lados, hasta toparse con Videl que lo observaba seriamente, el le sonrió y la saludo como si nada –ha! Videl, como estas? Ya te sientes mejor?... por cierto, perdón por haberte dejado aquí, es que fue el primer lugar que se me ocurrió, y el mas cercano, y como estabas desmayada no sabia donde vivías y pues yo...- hablaba y hablaba despreocupado, a Videl le salio una gota en la nuca  
  
-no te preocupes Gohan, de echo me hiciste un favor y me ahorraste el viaje, de todas maneras tenia pensado venir estos días- y sin mas entro en la casa y se sentó a ver la televisión, Gohan volteo a ver a vegeta que entro también y le quitaba el control remoto a videl, la cual enojada comenzó a pelear con el por el aparato, mientras el solamente los observaba con una gota en la nuca, sin comprender, así que también entro y fue hacia vegeta  
  
-he... entonces quiere decir que ustedes se conocen? Desde cuando? donde?!- preguntaba algo sorprendido, nunca creyó que alguien como Videl pudiera conocer a vegeta y a Bulma  
  
-pues... desde que tengo 8 años no?- le pregunto a vegeta, el asintió cambiándole a la tele  
  
-y de una vez les digo a ustedes dos que comenzaremos a entrenar mañana, a las 6 de la mañana en las montañas Pao – a Gohan prácticamente se le callo la quijada al piso –así que nos quedaremos allá en una semana para no tener que estar viajando todos los días, entendiste Videl?-  
  
-Pero, y mi padre? Y la escuela?- le preguntaba casi sin darle importancia, por mera curiosidad  
  
-Satan ya esta enterado, dijo que no había problema, además estará de viaje de negocios, lo olvidas? Y por la escuela no te preocupes, ya te pondrás al corriente, siempre lo haces- Videl asintió mientras comía una galleta de las que Trunks y Goten estaban comiendo, al recordar la presencia de Gohan que no salía de su asombro volteo  
  
-quieres una?- le pregunto señalando la galleta, el negó con la cabeza  
  
-entonces, si mal no entendí... Videl es tu discípulo vegeta?!!-  
  
-Bingo!- le contesto Videl con una sonrisa aniñada, aunque por dentro estaba echa un mar de sentimientos: emoción, nervios, ansiedad y quien sabe que mas cosa en su en marañado corazón –"TE ODIO MALDITA MORPHIE!!"-  
  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
  
ne ne ne cap 3 terminado, la verdad no se por ke hago estos caps tan cortos xD incluso mi sis khas ya me regaño por eso, pero no importa, asi me gusta este fic  
  
muchas gracias a todos los ke dejaron reviews xD empezaré a contestarlos en el sig cap, U no se por ke no lo había echo  
  
sai jan entonces!!  
  
Cerezo astorya  
  
Y si, kikyo debe morir!  
  
Y ke vivan las hijas de la luna!!!  
  
Pd: this fic its too wheird xD .. incluso Para mi ¬¬U 


End file.
